


Wild For To Hold

by OwlFlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And Goes For It, F/M, Gen, Lady Amicitia Knows What She Wants, Lady Amicitia Takes No Prisoners, Let Women Be Angry, Other, POV Female Character, Poetry, Poetry for Eos, Rage, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/pseuds/OwlFlight
Summary: Lady Delphinium Amicitia - beloved wife and mother - is anything but tame. She would also like to have a few *words* with the idiots who write the history books.





	Wild For To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the FFXV Creative Writing Discord Server, who collectively developed a concrete personality for Lady Delphinium Amicitia - a women who is hell in high heels.

They won’t put my name in the history books.  
‘Beloved wife, and mother’ – I’ll be  
A footnote to my husband’s, children’s, fame.  
A nameless womb that gestated, and received,  
In recompense, an immortality  
That will withstand the grasping hands of time.

Fuck that. I don’t give one bare tinker’s damn  
About what others call me. Don’t be fooled.  
_I_ married him. He didn’t marry me.  
You think this was a romance? Yes, it was.  
Because I _wanted_ him. Because he’s _shy_  
And stutters so adorably. He _blushed_  
And never saw me lesser then myself.  
Mine was the hand that wooed him, enticed,  
And knocked him on his ass, until each star  
He blinked from watering eyes outlined my face.

Oh yes, I wanted him, and I pursued,  
Fought, courted, claimed and won. Remember that. 

My children are the very best of us.  
You think that I’d deny it? Well, it’s true  
(As cliché as it sounds). I love them dearly.  
Their father’s blood set shields in their hands –  
But I have taught them what is mine to give.  
They don’t quite know just yet just where they stand -  
They’ve time to find themselves. They’ve time to learn.  
I bore a brace of flowers, after all,  
And plants need light and roots and room to grow. 

There’s one thing, though, that all the rest forget:  
Iris and gladiolus alike  
Are toxic, deadly to the lips and tongue. 

The nobles calls me ‘lady’. Clarus, though,  
Has other names for me, in the dark space  
Between our sheets, between my thighs, when he  
_Begs_ for my hand, begs for deliverance.  
(And sometimes I am merciful, and deign  
To grant his gasped requests. Sometimes I’m not.)  
I much prefer his epithets to theirs.  
My children call me mother, ma, or mom –  
And yes, each one is balm to my full heart. 

So fuck you, if you think to boil me down,  
Reduce me to two titles. Do you think  
I give a shit about your little game?  
Beloved wife and mother. You think  
To denigrate me? _I_ think  
I _took_ those names, and I made each my own. 

Because _I_ know who I am.  
I knew what, who, I wanted – and I _won_.


End file.
